Shades of Gray
by Parodys
Summary: Emma and Sean finally get married about how the bitter comes with the sweet. A short drabble on their life.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did I would have more to my name then five bucks and a ratty collection of comics.   
  
A/N: this is a world where Gen X didn't break up, Emma didn't shoot her sister, Sean didn't turn into an alcoholic. What can I say? I'm an optimist. Jubilee's has telepathy with a neat twist. Don't shoot me for it.   
  
Warning: PG, angst  
  
Title: Shades of Gray  
  
It had been a small ceremony with Emma dressed in a simple white gown and Sean's gray suit resurrected from older days. Only Generation X and Theresa had been invited to the ceremony, which had taken place in a garden boasting spring's full bloom.   
  
For once the day remained perfect, elevated from the cares of the world as the two finally kissed, announced to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy. The audience had laughed and cheered as their teachers had finally declared their love for each other. Under showers of cherry blossoms the two ducked into a limo for a nameless destination. It was…perfect.   
  
-in-  
  
A blissful year occurred for both Emma and Sean. The world had been peaceful, no one on the team had any major crises and now, Emma was snuggled under a comforter waiting for Sean to get home from the store where he was going to pick up some eggs.   
  
Emma smiled to herself as she thought of how domestic she had become. The White Queen pattering around her kitchen cooking bacon and eggs for her husband.   
  
Beside her, the phone rang and she picked up the cool plastic piece. "Hello?"  
  
"Emma, this is Jubilee."  
  
"Yes dear, I know. How are you?"  
  
  
  
"I've been better. Uh…." Emma listened, her face going paler and paler until the phone fell from her numb fingers.   
  
At first calmly and then desperately, she tried to locate Sean's presence oblivious to the sobbing, choking tears that threatened to collapse her. How could she not have known? His very being was a constant presence in her mind, and no matter how hard she looked all she found was a harsh emptiness wouldn't go away.  
  
*Sean*  
  
The next few hours were dim, fragmented images and phrases that barely penetrated her grief. Little blips of reality intruding upon her mind. She looked up at Jubilee and Monet who stood in her room, their eyes full of tears and pity.   
  
*Sean?*  
  
No matter how many times they told her, she couldn't seem to remember where he was.   
  
*Sean?*  
  
Jubilee sat next to her, gently trying to spoon some food into Emma's mouth. Emma opened her mouth obediently, letting the hot food slide onto her tongue when the smell hit her. Gagging, she leaned over and retched, sending the scrambled eggs to the floor. Eggs. Sean had died for eggs and it was all she could do to get the bitter taste off of her tongue. Eggs. Emma began to laugh tiredly. A man who had managed to save the world a dozen times over was brought to his knees by eggs. And here she was beginning to think that her life was finally beginning to be fair.   
  
*Sean*  
  
Hundred of people has shown up; former students, colleagues, friends, teammates, all chose to show their respect for the dead man.   
  
Emma sat silently through the ceremony, barely hearing the words of comfort from the priest. It was only when she was finally alone, that she knelt in the fresh dirt and placed her dried bridal bouquet on the casket.   
  
*Oh Sean*  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to quell the tears that tears that consumed her being. "It wasn't supposed to be like this…" A warm breeze blew behind her, blowing her hair off her neck, like a ghostly caress.   
  
*Sean?*  
  
Suddenly a brief image of Sean holding her, wrapping her in his arms, the bristle from his stubble tickling her neck as he whispered that he loved her appeared to Emma. The sensation was so strong that it took her breath away, the intense ache easing for a brief moment.   
  
*Sean*  
  
Angelo and Jubilee stood watching the woman in white from a distance.   
  
"I'm glad that you did that chica."  
  
"She never got to say goodbye. I think he wanted to tell her that he loved her."  
  
"Emma couldn't feel him?"  
  
"Sometimes people are too close to feel what's right in front of them. Besides her telepathy isn't sensitive to things like that, mine is."  
  
Nodding, Angelo turned his gaze to fall on the young woman beside him, putting his arms around her. "Te amour amante."  
  
"I love you too Angie." Jubilee let him shield her from the world as she thought back to the night when she had heard Sean's screams of anguish as a drunken driver hit him. His one wish was that Emma be spared the pain of feeling him pass. So, it was Jubilee that remained with him as he slipped from the world, diverting the pain so that his last breath was peaceful.   
  
"Do you think she'll make it?" Angelo whispered in her ear.   
  
Jubilee raised her head to look at Emma standing erect and proud despite everything that had happened. Jubilee smiled. "Emma knows how to survive."  
  
-fin-  
  
A/N Depressing isn't it? I thought I better put it up before I dumped the story or lost it or something. I realize that I'm stretching Jubilee's telepathy powers a bit but it's fanfiction and if you can't do that here…what's the point? :) Please review! 


End file.
